Smile, Don't cry
by ForeverMomoShiro
Summary: 6-shot for each couple. 2-shot for final chapters. 2795/27K, 5986/GokuHaru, 6996/MukuroChrome. How they became friends to lovers. Read if you'd like :3 Rated T for language. Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Hate;D A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! It's been some time since I updated:( Sumi masen! Anyway, this story will update really fast! Promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR:3

* * *

Kyoko's POV

I never liked him. He was selfish, stuck-up, "useless" and no-good. He only knew how to boss people around, according to my point-of-view. I never imagined I'd be friends with him. He was a Mafia boss but.. Who cares? Well, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Reborn-kun and the rest cares but not me. We would yell bad things at each other and glare at each other. Hana-san always reprimands me about being a lady and my filthy mouth. Tsunayoshi Sawada, my enemy for eternity!

Well, at least I'm not in the Mafia, making me 10 times better than him. He hates me but not Onii-chan. He can never hate Onii-chan as he is in boxing. Great. Only hating Onii-chan's poor sibling. Bastard Sawada. Once you counter him with words, he would shout back, I counter him, he curses back, I comment about his colorful words, he defends himself back.

-Flashback-

Anyway, this feud started in Elementary school. I accidentally [Keyword: _ACCIDENTALLY_] spilled my drink on his head because I tripped over a chair leg. I apologised profusely but he wouldn't accept. He smacked me hard on the head. I was furious.

I growled and grabbed a mop of hair and shoved my knuckles into his temples. "I already apologised! Don't make me angry again or you'll be sorry!" I yelled pushing him to the floor and storming out of the canteen with some friends chasing after me. Since then, we've hated each other's guts. He'd call me a ^*%!$ and I'd call him a * #$. We'd then growl and leave.

-End flashback-

"Kyoko!" Hana called out to me, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, Hana-san?" I replied.

"Your test. You got the highest and heh… Sawada got the lowest." Hana said having a smirk on her face.

Yes. You got it right. Hana-san doesn't like Sawada either. She thinks that he and his friends, besides Onii-chan is childish and irritating. To be frank, she doesn't like children at all, especially Lambo-chan. Poor Lambo..

"Serious? That bas- Sawada?! HAH!" I yelled.

"Kyoko! Your language! Please, learn to talk like a lady! I can't keep reminding you, you know!" Hana loudy whispered as everyone looked in our direction.

…

…

…

"Nani?! Who called me a bastard?!" A certain brunette shouted from the crowd.

"Eh?" I mumbled. 'Oh it's just Tsunayoshi. That bloody ^&^%!'

The next moment, we were standing face-to-face, glaring at each other. We exchanged the usual curses and I sacarstically said loudly, "Hmmm… I'm still wondering who got the lowest for our language test…" That did it! Sawada grumbled some curses and left, embarrassed.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, 10th Vongola Generation Successor, Holder of Sky Ring, used to be known as Baka-Tsuna/ Dame-Tsuna, will never be my friend. In fact, he will be my mortal enemy for life… But will things change the day he put an arm around me and… Smiled?

* * *

Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be longer kays? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi there! Here's an update!~ Enjoy~~~ No flamers too! Thanks! R&R as well! PS. Haru learns how to stop talking in 3rd person view.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR:3

* * *

Tsuna's POV

It was the weekend here in Namimori, Japan. Reborn and the others planned a day at the beach. I didn't know that things would turn feisty there. I already had trouble waking up and remembering the event.

"Oi! Tsuna! Wake up! Time to go!" Reborn said.

"Uhhh..? Go? Go where?" I asked dumbly.

"You don't remember? We were supposed to go to the beach, Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn said, punching me in the guts for me to wake up.

I half-heartedly nodded and went to change. We ate breakfast and left, taking Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto happened to bump into us and we went as a group. Yamamoto's Oto-san heard that we were going to the beach and prepared sushi for us. Well, at least we have some nice food to eat! We reached the beach within 10 minutes and to my horror, my enemy-for-life was there together with Haru (Gokudera-kun's arch enemy), Bianchi- Oh no! Gokudera-kun passed out!

"Bianchi! Put on your goggles!" I yelled in Bianchi's direction.

Okay. There was enemy-for-life, Haru, Hana, Bianchi and the pervert, Dr. Shamal, who's currently chasing Bianchi. And I see her smashing poison-cooking in his face and kicking him in his 'pride'. We made our way to the cabin to put our bags. The female Sasagawa shot a glare at me and of course, I glared back. She looked away and went out. I didn't notice Reborn smirking with shadowed eyes. He is a great tutor, just that, you know, he lacks a little know how in caring for his students.

What Tsuna really meant: Reborn was sadistic, would threaten to kill him, kicks and punches him. In the morning, if Tsuna didn't wake up, Reborn would punch him in the gut(like just now) or use Tsuna's school bag to whack him awake. And worst of all, Reborn is a really terrible cook. Tsuna lost count of how many toasters that already went to the big kitchen in the sky.

Normal POV

"Who wants to compete with me in sand-castle building?!" Haru yelled.

Kyoko and Lambo grinned devilishly at Haru and said, "Challenge accepted!"

The three put on a face of determination and started building sand-castles like insane people. Hana couldn't help but shake her head at the three childish people building sand-castles rapidly while she was on guard for their cabin. Bianchi was still being chased by Shamal, Tsuna and Gokudera were talking bad about Kyoko and Haru, respectively. Yamamoto and Ryohei went surfing, Reborn was relaxing under the beach umbrella. Fuuta and the other two dived into the shallow part of the beach and hunted for shells.

They say time flies right? Soon, it was noon and everyone settled in the dining room for a lunch of sashimi, sushi and tea. Before they could even start eating, Bianchi said, "Tsuna, go and guard the cabin!"

Tsuna reluctantly stood up and walked to the entrance of the cabin. "Tsuna will be lonely alone, right? Kyoko-chan, go and accompany him then!" Reborn said pointing at the entrance and nodding. 'WHAT?! With bloody bas-?!' Kyoko thought. "Yep. With Tsuna. Here, take some sushi~ Now off you go!" Reborn said, reading her thoughts and handing her a plate of sushi and sashimi. Kyoko sighed with defeat as she left.

She walked up to Tsuna and handed him the plate of food as she went off to swim before he could respond. She dived in and swam about randomly, not noticing the current sweeping her out into the open. Suddenly, Kyoko's leg started to ache. She panicked and grabbed on to a coral. The current became stronger and Kyoko tightened her grip on the coral. Wrong move, the sharp spines on the coral stabbed her hand and she winced at the blood flowing out profusely. She couldn't hold out any longer. Just as she was about to give up all hope, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto shore.

"Hey, are you all right…?" Tsuna asked, panting.

"My hand…" Kyoko murmured, clutching her bleeding left hand, fighting the urge to cry.

"Idiot… Who asked you to go out there and swim..?" Tsuna muttered as he cursed under his breath. He took out the first-aid box and asked Kyoko to wash her wound in the kitchen sink at the back of the cabin. She turned green at the sight of her deep and raw wound. She washed off the blood and went back to Tsuna, who gently cleaned her wound with antiseptic and alcohol. Kyoko winced at the pain and Tsuna chuckled at her priceless expression. Tsuna whole-heartedly cleaned her wound and Kyoko just stared quietly at him while biting her lip to keep her from screaming.

"Shut up and stop squirming before I pour the bottle of alcohol on your wound!" Tsuna said, glaring at Kyoko.

"Okay… Fine, sorry!" Kyoko apologised as she bit her lip harder, making her lips bleed.

"Oi, Sasagawa, I'm sorry about being mean to you… I should have just accepted your apology…" Tsuna said after a few seconds of awkward silence, giving Kyoko puppy dog eyes as he noticed her staring at him.

"W-What?" Kyoko muttered turning pink and looking away, flustered.

"Done! I said, I'm sorry for being mean to you! And your lips are red with blood…" Tsuna said loudly as he finished bandaging her hand.

"Really? … HOLY!" Kyoko yelled as she saw blood both from her mouth and wound.

"Anyways, I'm gonna say this one last time, I'M SORRY FOR BEING MEAN TO YOU!" Tsuna shouted in her face.

"I knew you'd apologise sooner or later… But- we are just distant friends, no longer enemies. Deal?" Kyoko said.

"Deal!" Tsuna said as he offered her a salmon, which she gladly accepted.

"If we break it, the one who started the fight will need to pay the other 100 bucks." Kyoko said, smirking.

"Good idea! I'm all for it!" Tsuna said smiling at Kyoko, making her turn a little pink again.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

That was the first time he cared for me, the day we stopped being enemies. Now I know that Sawada Tsunayoshi has a kind side of him. Have I mistaken him for a bad person? No; that's what I used to think. But now, my answer is 'Maybe'. My opinion of him has changed, but not entirely. But I sincerely hoped that we could be best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Author's note: There! Is it long enough? Cuz the next one is gonna be 2,000++ words:3 Heh heh^^ Thanks for reading and yes, R&R please3

Tsuna 4 Cn4s: Thanks for reviewing:3

UnknownAlicex3: Hi there! Thank you so much! Please write more Fanfiction about 2795? Haha~

I'll give both of you a cookie kays? That is, if I can find one.. Where did I put my cookies...?


End file.
